


As Atlas Turns

by BlueSteelFairy



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, INCEST FREE, Other, Polyamory, Tagging is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSteelFairy/pseuds/BlueSteelFairy
Summary: General James Ironwood has discovered he has an unexpected tendency. Jacques Gele calls it stealing his daughters. Ironwood calls it giving them a hand out of oppression-not that either actually needed help to do so.He also isn't sure why Winter Schnee ever considered him a worthwhile romantic partner-but he gave up resisting her pursuits years ago-because as confusing as they were to him, they were still welcomed, appreciated, and returned-even if he does struggle with some guilt over it.Which leans to far greater confusion when it appears the younger Schnee sister also has a similar affection for him.The greatest confusion emerges when Winter shares her thoughts on the matter.





	As Atlas Turns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenLevel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenLevel/gifts).



Winter Schnee smiled when she heard the door of the penthouse apartment open. It was followed by key tones, the sound of the alarm being turned off, so it could only be her paramour. What surprised her was the distracted state James Ironwood was in. She raised a brow as he sat at the edge of the bed, not yet aware she was awake, and placed his face in his hands. What had transpired?

“James?” Winter climbed over to sit beside him and set a hand on his left shoulder, where she knew his senses were sharper, “Did something happen?”

_ Did he just tense at my touch?  _ Winter frowned, but he seemed to relax after a moment.

“Something definitely happened.”

“Come with me,” She moved around him and grasped his tie, “You had a long day, and you need a shower.”

“I’m not sure you’ll want to shower with me after, Winter,” Worried eyes sought her fond gaze, and she smiled.

“I only mean to wash and talk, James. You had a long day. Come on, get undressed, and tell me what happened at the party.”

 

* * *

 

“Ah, General, there you are!”

Several hours earlier, James Ironwood braced himself when he heard Jacques Schnee. The only relationship the two men had was professional through the Atlas Council, and  _ that _ was strained.

“Jacques,” Ironwood turned to him with a nod of his head, “Weiss has become a fine young woman, you and Wisteria must be proud.” He didn’t admit he’d been surprised when Weiss descended down the stairs. He’d still had a concept of her as Winter’s younger sister who she’d thrown a replacement tenth birthday for. Now Weiss was a young woman of seventeen, bound for an academy to become a huntress.  _ Brilliant. Brave. Beautiful. _ James was suppressing that last thought. It was completely inappropriate for him to consider it-though his relationship with her sister was hardly public knowledge, it was a relevant factor, and she was only seventeen.  _ I’m seventeen and in a Huntsmen Academy. By Remnant law, I’m an adult. Give me a different reason. _ Winter’s voice rose from his memory of nearly a decade earlier, and he pushed it away.

“She’ll be a fine addition to Atlas Academy,” Jacques’s smile was disturbing, “I know I wasn’t amicable about Winter attending-”

“That’s an understatement,” Ironwood murmured, the memory of Winter’s debutante ball vivid in his mind.

 

_ “Miss Schnee, may I have this dance?” _

__ _ Winter looked up in surprise from her seat, where she’d been staring at her hands for most of the evening. She’d opted not to have an escort to the debutante ball, which had felt more like a power move when she did it. Now she felt vulnerable and unsure. Yet there was General Ironwood, half bowed, with a hand outstretched while a the early notes of a foxtrot filled the air. Despite her foul mood, she smiled and slid her gloved hand into his. _

_ “Be a waste of a dress and uncomfortable shoes if I don’t, wouldn’t it?” _

__ _ Maybe it was a good thing that she hadn’t been accepted into Atlas Academy. She did tend to look at the family friend a touch fonder then she supposed she should. Where her father was everything she hated in mankind, James Ironwood had every value she admired. That was why she’d wanted to be his student, because she wanted to study under him. It wasn’t like her affections would ever be returned, so that dilemma would never arise. _

_ “I also wanted to congratulate you, personally.” _

__ _ Winter blinked in confusion when they took the starting position. Ironwood’s statement almost distracted her from the feeling of his hands set upon her body. _

_ “Pardon?” _

_ “For getting into the Academy.” _

__ _ Winter found herself dazed as he led the dance, and she followed. Got in? But her father had said- _

_ Her father. _

_ Winter felt her teeth grit, and her body tense as she put the pieces together. The rejection letter he’d shown her when she’d gotten ready-she hadn’t looked over it very closely. If the general hadn’t come to tell her, she’d never have known it was a fake. _

_ “Thank you,” Winter found her balance again, and decided to enjoy the dance before she made a move, “It’s a privilege and an honor to study at your school, General.” _

_ “The privilege is mine, Winter. Not every young woman secretly supplants her governess with a combat tutor.” _

__ _ Winter felt her cheeks flush, and the smile that formed was very real. _

_ “Father doesn’t exactly approve of my ‘unladylike’ pursuits.” _

_ “I’m sure he doesn’t,” Ironwood scoffed, “But your grandfather likely would have.” _

_ “Thank you.” She smiled as the dance ended, and she stepped back, “Would you excuse me, General? I need a word with my father.” _

__ _ Ironwood moved to retrieve a glass of wine from the tray Klein carried. He was trying not to think other thoughts about the eldest Schnee child. She had proven to be cunning, and that was enough reason to want her in the school. The rest of the thoughts-that she was a hell of a woman-felt inappropriate about someone whose age was half his. Dancing with her had definitely been the wrong move. It had highlighted how much of a woman she’d become, and made him feel like a much younger man. Winter would have suitors, appropriate suitors, to pursue her affections, rather then a lonely old man. _

__ _ His attempt not to think about being attracted to her was made infinitely harder when he turned to see her do something he had desperately wanted to do for nearly two decades: punch Jacques Schnee in the face, retract her fist, and flip him off. _

 

__ The memory of Winter assaulting her father was a fond one for Ironwood. She’d explained later that he’d presented her with a forged rejection letter just before the party-which explained the desolate state he’d found her in. Ironwood smiled wryly and sipped his drink, and watched Jacques rubbing the side of his head,

“Weiss will make a fine addition to the Academy,” Ironwood sighed, because he knew she would-just not  _ his _ .

“Indeed-ah! Weiss, dear, why don’t you come say hello to General Ironwood?”

James fought the urge to roll his eyes and turned to see Weiss approaching with a trained smile. He recognized it-empty, for appearances only. Winter used to have one just like it.

“General,” Weiss curtsied, “Thank you for coming.”

“Well, your sister’s was the event of the season when she came out to society,” Ironwood smiled, “I didn’t want to chance missing yours.” The statement highlighted how it had ended-with Winter packing up a single bag, her sword, and marching out across the snow in her white ball gown. Few knew James had picked her up on the way to Atlas Academy.

“I was just talking to the general about your education,” Jacques seemed a touch eager to switch the topic, “It sounds as though you’ve been accepted.”

“Yes, I have heard that,” James considered the message he’d received from Ozpin confirming the information.

Unfortunately Weiss wasn’t as skilled at subterfuge as Winter. Her blue eyes widened in confusion.

“Accepted?” She repeated, “ _ But I didn’t apply to Atlas! _ ”

Weiss’s hand flew over her mouth, too little too late. Her father heard them, and he whirled on her with rage filled eyes.

“We’d discussed this!”

We did, and  _ I  _ decided Beacon was a better fit,” Weiss took a step back despite the confidence she felt in her words. He moved forward-and was stopped when General Ironwood stepped halfway between them and faced Jacques.

“She made the right call. Being a Schnee did Winter no favors during her time at the Academy. At Beacon, she’ll be further from the politics of her family.”

O _ ut of my father’s reach _ . Weiss dared a small smile. It was nice to have someone in her court, even if she did blame Ironwood for her ridiculously high expectation in gentlemen callers. Namely, that they had to be a gentleman. Why was that so difficult to find?

“Excuse me?” Jacques scowled, “This isn’t your concern-”

“Given the trials and tribulations Winter faced,” James’s voice boomed, his tone commanding, and Weiss watched with delight as her father shrank back, “I could not have found it in myself to accept Weiss as a student.”

“This is outrageous.”

“You’re absolutely right, and I would not see another of your daughters risk something like what happened at the thirty-second Vytal Festival. Nor should you, as their  _ father _ .”

Ironwood turned from Jaques to face Weiss.

“Weiss, I might be able to arrange your transportation to Beacon once you’re packed.”

“Really?” Weiss’s eyes lit up, “I’ll be a few hours, most!  _ Klein!  _ Thank you, so much!”

Weiss sprinted back towards the stairs, leaving the general alone with her father. James probably shouldn’t have made that offer because Beacon’s academic term didn’t start for another week. But he just couldn’t accept that Weiss would have to stay a moment longer. It was no secret in Atlas that Jacques applied the same shady methods he used in business to parenting-coercion, manipulation, and intimidation.

“Stealing another daughter, James?” Jacques growled, and Ironwood sighed before turning on him. 

Jacques shouldn’t have approached him in the corner of the room. If he hadn’t, James would never have been able to proceed as he did in the shadows. In a single fluid motion, he had his right arm pressed to Jacques’s windpipe, pinning the other man to the wall by the throat.

“Your daughters are not possessions, Jacques, they can’t be stolen.” He drew back and the man gasped, “You drive them away.”

 

Once she was packed and in the limo, Ironwood had explained that he would transport her to Beacon, but until then she’d have to stay with her sister. He also apologized if she felt misled, which Weiss had found terribly endearing. He’d proclaimed Winter was on mission and would return the next day (not that she was staying at his place that night), and appreciated that Weiss hadn’t found it odd he had a spare key.

“Thank you, General,” Weiss spoke once her bags were in the apartment, “For interceding on my behalf.”

“I hate to see bright people get snuffed out by lesser men,” James smiled down at her, “It’s nothing.”

“To you, maybe,” Weiss clasped her hands together, “Before you go-could-”

“Yes, Weiss?”

_ Oh, screw it. _ Weiss reached up and tugged Ironwood down by his lapels, shut her eyes, and leaned up to kiss him. He didn’t pull away, but when she stepped back, he was blinking a lot. Weiss’s cheeks flushed, and she curtsied again.

“Good night!” She yelped before rushing inside and shutting the door behind her. Left alone, James touched his lips, stunned.

 

* * *

 

“Oh my gosh, James!”

Winter erupted with laughter as he finished the story, and he held a towel out to her. Ironwood blinked in confusion as he looked up at her.

“Not the reaction I was expecting.”

“You’re Schnee bait!” Winter snorted, “You’ll surely be banned from Whitley’s seventeenth.”

“This isn’t  _ that _ funny,” James stammered as he wrapped a towel around his lower half.

“It’s a little funny,” Winter giggled as she stepped out of the steam, towel similarly wrapped around her torso, “I know you’re not a lecherous pervert. Gods know I had to seduce you somewhat aggressively.”

“That’s different. I was younger then. And not secretly in a relationship with your older sister.”

“I was still seventeen. Weiss is far more assertive then I am. I’m not surprised she made a move. I find that fundamentally more likely than you taking advantage of her.”

“You’re not mad?”

“No. I love my sister, James. She deserves the best. I happen to think you’re the best.”

“Yes, and I happen to be in love with you,” Ironwood bit his lip, “Even if I did perhaps consider Weiss in that light-wouldn’t that get complicated?” He turned to her as Winter set her hands on his chest, smiled, and tilted her head.

“ _ Por que no los dos? _ ”


End file.
